


mistletoe and taekwoon is all hakyeon wants for christmas

by Laeryn (Cinderella)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella/pseuds/Laeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe and Taekwoon is all Hakyeon wants for Christmas. That, and having Hyuk kiss his crush at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe and taekwoon is all hakyeon wants for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_90 (Silverdancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts), [superlyns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlyns/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is some fluffy Christmas Neo feat. a lot of other pairings and people I love. I started to write it for some of my beloved friends who ship Neo, but consider it a present for anyone who loves VIXX instead. I should warn you all that this was written in one sitting, today, and it hasn't been proofread because my usual proofreader is one of the friends I am writing it for. I hope it isn't too messy, or too bad, or too out of character, and that someone can at least enjoy it.
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> ps. Naming Christmas fics is even harder than it usually is. HOW.

Cha Hakyeon really, honestly, truly loves Christmas, and every one of his friends knows it. Hongbin has been extra grumpy since mid November, because _hyung, maybe decorating the house this soon is a little too much_ and Hyuk has taken to hiding anything Hakyeon could use to play carols, in the hopes of not having to listen to more annoying happy songs. It doesn’t work, because Jaehwan loves Christmas too, and now he joins Hakyeon and they harmonize and Hyuk things if he has to hear _Sleigh Ride_ again, he is going to jump off the window.

“Let them be,” says Heeyeon one afternoon Jaehwan has invited her over. “Christmas is supposed to be exactly this.” She turns to look at Hakyeon and Jaehwan trying to decorate their Christmas tree, arguing over red and blue and fake snow. She grins, “Isn’t it cute?”

Hongbin sighs. “I much prefer soju and gopchang for Christmas, thank you.”

Next to him, Wonsik laughs bitterly, taking another sip of the bottle he’s already opened.

“She is still in the honeymoon phase. Give her two Christmases and she will kick Jaehwan hyung in the butt every time he starts singing _All I want for Christmas is_ you with that dumb face.”

(To be fair, they do not need to wait that much, because after a few bottles of soju, Hakyeon and Jaehwan are singing and dancing their nth carol, dressed as Santas and dancing on the kitchen counter and Heeyeon is stealing _their soju_ and complaining about loving Christmas way too much.)

-

Cha Hakyeon loves Christmas too much, and every one of his friends knows it, but there is one friend who has been away for a while, and maybe he has forgotten. A little. A lot. His brain was probably trying to protect him, Hongbin offers with a hand on his shoulder, a grin in place. Wonsik thinks that if his face is anything to go by, he would rather take the first plane back to LA, but of course Hakyeon wouldn’t leave him time for that. Of course Hakyeon would spot him right away and jump over the couch and,

“Taekwoon-aaaaah!”

and jump on Taekwoon, tipsy and all, and plant a big, noisy kiss on his cheek. Of course Hakyeon hyung would do all that in the blink of an eye.

“Hakyeon. You’re heavier. Get off.”

It takes them five whole minutes to get Hakyeon off Taekwoon so he can go sit on the couch and devour all the food they have served (hyung, you’re the star, shouldn’t you buy us food?) and by then Hakyeon is singing again, but at least this time he is not trying to have everyone sing with him. The others suspect it’s because he is looking at Taekwoon with starry eyes and singing _All I want for Christmas is you_ looking at him, but hey, so long as he’s leaving them alone, they’ll take it. 

(Hongbin thinks he clearly needs to learn from Taekwoon, because even he is not that good at ignoring his clingy boyfriend -- and Wonsik is way less clingy than Hakyeon, he’ll give him that.)

By the time Taekwoon looks a little less tired, Minhyuk and the boys are there too and Eunji and Inguk have brought more (very much needed) alcohol, Heeyeon’s sitting on Jaehwan’s lap and Hyuk is trying to not gush over Sungjae too much. He fails tremendously every time Sungjae smiles, but nobody is going to tell him that, because he truly, honestly loves to think he is subtle and Sungjae hasn’t noticed. 

(Sungjae has definitely noticed and if anything goes well, they all know Hakyeon plans on having them kiss before midnight. There is a lot of strategically placed mistletoe around the house with only that purpose.)

“So, hyung, how’s America?”

That shuts everyone up (even Eunji or Jaehwan, and that’s saying something) and suddenly all the attention is on Taekwoon, who is quickly blushing, and Wonsik is reminded of the old times, when they were trainees and Taekwoon would hate the attention. Who would have thought he’d be the one to hit it big?

“Big and noisy.” He shrugs, his eyes on the table.

“C’mon, there’s gotta be more than that!”

“How is it with Americans celebrities?”

“Are you invited to fancy parties?”

“Have you met CL anywhere there?”

“How is your English?”

Taekwoon sighs, looking around as if he is trying to find the closest emergency exit, but he should already know that the worst of the worst is gathered in that same living room and he is not going to get away, so he does the one thing he did when he was younger, and looks at Hakyeon with pleading eyes, until Hakyeon grins at him, small eyes and wrinkles forming at the sides, and gets up to tell everyone to _shut up and leave Taekwoonie alone_.

Hyuk growls, “You are just as annoying as us.”

Hakyeon glares and chops his neck and Hongbin almost falls off the chair laughing, because everything is suddenly too much like it used to be, specially when Hakyeon sits next to Taekwoon, arm over his shoulders as Taekwoon rolls his eyes.

“I’m still VIXX leader’s N. I can do that. You kids should behave and respect your elders.”

“I am the oldest here,” Inguk interrupts, “and I get no respect.”

“You look like Hakyeon hyung. How are you going go get respect with that face?” And with a straight face, he adds, “...hyung.”

Even Eunji laughs at Hongbin’s words, and Inguk almost looks wounded, except that Eunji then looks up to him, still grinning, and so does Inguk, and really, sometimes Wonsik wonders if he is also that disgusting when he is with Hongbin.

“Ok, but just tell us one thing,” Hyuk implores, puppy eyes in place as he looks at Taekwoon. Everybody knows Hyuk was always Taekwoon’s only soft spot besides Hakyeon. “Just one thing.”

Taekwoon blushes again and touches his nape. He looks down, his eyes intently on the food, and says, “It’s fun. It’s more relaxed than here, but… I guess I miss you.”

His voice is a whisper, but they all hear it, and before Taekwoon can escape, he’s buried under a bunch of VIXX members and no VIXX members cooing at him, as if he was a cat.

Taekwoon probably hates Christmas.

-

By 2AM everyone is either back home or sleeping somewhere in Hakyeon’s house. Hakyeon loves it, of course, and he has personally taken the effort put blankets over Hyuk and Sungjae (who did kiss, because Hakyeon is a genius), over Hongbin, over Inguk, who at some point had been kicked out of the sofa by Eunji. He used to be called the mom in VIXX and now that the years have gone by, he thinks maybe it was a good fit. He enjoys taking care of people after all, and this, he thinks, is what Christmas is all about.

“You’re not sleepy?”

Taekwoon is outside, on the balcony, drinking water and looking over Seoul. Hakyeon partially bought this place because of the views. There is something nice about being able to overlook the city and feel it coming to life day after day at your very own feet.

“Jet-lag,” he says, before he moves a little so that Hakyeon can stand next to him. It’s cold, but maybe they’ve drunk enough that they won’t really care.

“We miss you too, you know.” Taekwoon nods, because he’s still not too good at words, Hakyeon guesses. Maybe he will never be, for all the songs he manages to write. “I miss you.”

Taekwoon doesn’t answer and Hakyeon, for all he _is_ good with words, for all he wants to say, is content with that. He has Taekwoon back, after all, if just for a couple of weeks, and for a while there he had forgotten how much he missed him, but now he feels it in full force; his body is aching to hug Taekwoon, hold Taekwoon. He would kiss Taekwoon if only he was allowed. But he is not, so he moves just enough that their arms are touching through several layers of fabric, the warmth of Taekwoon’s body seeping through them, and it’s good enough.

(And if it’s not, he’ll have to convince himself it is.)

-

“Good morning!” Hongbin glares over the counter and Hakyeon smiles at him. “Too much soju?”

Hongbin growls just as Hyuk sits down next to him. His eyes say he is too tired to talk, but his smile is wide and he doesn’t complain about Hakyeon being too happy early in the morning, so he guesses whatever he and Sungjae talked about last night ended up being good news. He is a freaking genius, mind you.

“Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

“Good morning to you too, Taekwoon-ah!”

Taekwoon glares, but he also hands him a tray filled with food, half of it American breakfast, half of it very much Korean, and Hakyeon has to stop himself from kissing his cheek again and also from asking for his hand. Instead, he fills his mouth with food and makes an appreciative noise. Taekwoon almost smiles.

-

Taekwoon stays at Hakyeon’s, mostly because everybody else is busy with their boyfriends and girlfriends, and because Hakyeon offered first. Also because Hakyeon’s offers are usually hardly _offers_. Everyone else invades his home on a daily basis, so it wouldn’t have made much of a difference, he thinks. He likes having Taekwoon over, too.

(It reminds him of so much. It makes him think of when they were young and naive, of the days when they were nobodies, and the struggle to be somebody. It reminds him of late nights, long hours of practice, dumb jokes and stolen kisses, and Hakyeon is now old enough to cherish the memories instead of trying to forget them. He likes having him home, again, for Christmas.)

Everyone visits often, too, because nobody wants to miss their chance to be around Taekwoon for a while.

 

_“I need you to sign this, this, this, and”, Eunji searches her purse, and comes out with a fourth album, puts all of them on the table, “this one! They’re for my nieces, they’re all in love with the great, great Leo.” She rolls her eyes. “Little they know what an awkward turtle they’re stanning.”_

_Inguk asks for soju and shares his struggle with Hakyeon; he’s spent the whole day shopping for presents for his and Eunji’s family. Hakyeon, of course, doesn’t understand his pain. Inguk should have known Taekwoon was the one to reach out for understanding._

 

Hongbin is there every two days, sometimes alone, and sometimes with Wonsik. Wonsik is busier, because Hongbin asked his manager not to book him any drama during the holidays, but Wonsik is seemingly producing and composing every Christmas song coming out of his company and at least three others.

 

_“Hyung, remember that one time Hakyeon hyung convinced the managers that dancing to Chained up dressed as reindeers and Santas was a great idea?”_

 

Even Hyuk and Sungjae come by, holding hands and smiling like the idiots Hakyeon is now sure they are, and he manages to get a thank you out of Hyuk. 

All in all, Hakyeon thinks, these are the best Christmas he could think of.

-

“I hate Christmas,” Taekwoon says, and it’s the fourth time he says it, and the fourth time Hakyeon replies that this is technically not Christmas anymore; it’s New Year’s Eve, and that’s why they have to change the decoration a little bit.

“We have to start the new year properly!”

And to that Taekwoon only growls, but he also lets Hakyeon hug him and even pats him head, and really, Hakyeon is over thirty, and he should be over this, but instead he smiles and squeals and Taekwoon laughs quietly.

-

There is way too many people for dinner and they don’t fit in the table, so they end up scattering around the house. There’s food everywhere, forgotten cups here and there and people just grabbing the bottles, festive hats and glasses on, wishing everybody a happy new year long before midnight. 

Eunkwang and Jaehwan soon compete to see who can reach the highest note and when Gongchan drops by to wish Hongbin a happy new year, they end up giving him a Santa’s hat and dragging him into an embarrassing game of never have I ever. Taekwoon sighs and complains about never growing up, but Hakyeon knows better than to think he is really annoyed. The girls sing some Mariah Carey’s song and Hakyeon dances to some of their old hits with them, and when Heechul arrives mid-song, he joins in too. On the side, Hongbin manages to make Taekwoon follow the steps, and it makes him blush just as hard and it used to.

By the time midnight comes around, they’re all tipsy, they’ve all embarrassed themselves quite a bit, and their cheeks hurt from laughing. On nights like this, Hakyeon thinks it was all worth it, the idol life, the harsh bits he has sometimes regretted having to go through, they’re all worth it because they gave him the greatest people he could have ever met.

They scream all at once, _Happy New Year!_ , and Hakyeon doesn’t think twice before grabbing Taekwoon’s face and kissing him. Taekwoon kisses back.

-

Taekwoon leaves on January 4th. Hakyeon knew beforehand, but it doesn’t help. The rest of the boys (yes, they’re men now, but Hakyeon likes to think of them as the boys still, after all these years) come to say goodbye, and in Hongbin’s case, to torture them a little, but even he hugs Taekwoon tightly before letting go. Hakyeon is the one who takes him to the airport, though, despite everyone’s claims (specially Taekwoon’s) that he is perfectly able to go alone, he hasn’t been away so much that he has forgotten his way around Seoul.

“Will you come back next Christmas?”

Taekwoon shrugs. He’s told Hakyeon he might be releasing a Christmas album next year, in English, and in that case he will have to stay in America, or at least Europe. Hakyeon knows the British seem to really Leo’s music, so he had nodded, said it was a great idea (and he knew it was), but it still feels a little unfair to not have him around, so he keeps asking. Maybe Taekwoon will change his mind.

“Take care, okay?”

Taekwoon murmurs something similar in return and doesn’t flinch when Hakyeon hugs him in front of the whole queue. He doesn’t comment on Hakyeon’s teary eyes, and he is thankful for that -- he worries he might just start sobbing in front of the security people if Taekwoon mentions it.

“I love you, Taekwoon-ah!”, he screams as Taekwoon goes through security, and smiles when he sees him duck his head in embarrassment.   
If a part of him almost expected Taekwoon to turn around and run to him and kiss him, well, Hakyeon should know better, so he just buries his hands in his pockets and walks out of the airport.

-

_”I’m leaving.”_

_They were twenty-nine at the time and Taekwoon had just worked with yet another Broadway director, fresh out of the army. He should have known the day would come -- Taekwoon was good and the directors loved him and it hadn’t been the first time one of them had talked about taking him to America. Enough English classes, they would say, and Taekwoon could actually make it over there. There was something about him. He was sweet in ways others weren’t, and that gave him a chance to stand out. He could pave the way. He could shine._

_“I will miss you.”_

_Hakyeon hadn’t known what to say. He was in love with Taekwoon but Taekwoon was in love with his music too, and Hakyeon would never forgive himself for not letting him go. Taekwoon had been given a chance none of them had ever dreamt of, and he would have been a fool not to take it. It still hurt._

_“I love you.”_

_For once, it had been Taekwoon the one to say it. He had meant it, Hakyeon knew, but it was the aftermath of their last concert as VIXX. Not even all of them had been able to made it, Hongbin and Wonsik still in the army, and it felt bittersweet to lose both his group and the man he loved at once. For once, Hakyeon had tried to be the strong one, but it hadn’t been very convincing, judging by the guilty look in Taekwoon’s eyes._

__I love you, _he had texted him, too late._

-

The new year starts cold and snowy, but a lot of new projects land on his table and Eunji and Inguk soon announce their marriage in late May, so he thinks it might be a good one after all. Wonsik’s new boyband is a success and Jaehwan is about to star in a new musical. The others, Hakyeon knows, will do just as well. VIXX might not have lasted forever, he thinks, but they promised to always stay with the fans, and that one promise they are keeping.

He smiles as he posts another _tbt_ photo to his instagram account, waiting for the fans’ comments on the Christmas-y VIXX reunion, but a text surprises him instead.

_I’m releasing the Christmas album, but you could visit me instead._

Hakyeon reads it twice, and grins. It is really going to be a good year.

_I will._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no clue if this is going to show alright because I've never posted here before. Sorry about any possible inconvenience. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
